kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miasmoros
|ability = Poison |category = Mid-boss, Boss}} Miasmoros is a mid-boss appearing only in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is a member of the Galboros family and a somewhat toxic relative of the enemy Galbo. When defeated, it can be inhaled to get the Poison ability. Physical Appearance Miasmoros is a slug-like Galboros whose body appears to be made entirely of green slime. Brown sludge covers the top of its head and runs down its back, with large bits of metal and concrete debris emerging from the latter. It has large yellow eyes with a red tint around the outer edge and its slightly-slitted pupils. Its upgraded form, Miasmoros 2.0, recolors its green sludge purple and its brown sludge green. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, it appears similar to its original form, except that it has large bubbles/boils instead of metal and concrete debris. Games Kirby: Planet Robobot Miasmoros is a recurring boss in the game. It attacks with a wide range of poison-based attacks, such as spitting up blobs of sludge that slide along the ground, shaking chunks of toxin-soaked junk from its body, and breathing a massive stream of poisonous goo. It can also charge or jump at Kirby, leaving damaging puddles of poison in its wake. Miasmoros 2.0 appears in Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena. It uses more elaborate versions of its basic form's attacks along with a few new moves, such as a giant ball of poisonous debris that explodes into smaller projectiles if left alone. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Miasmoros appears as a boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, retaining its moveset from Kirby: Planet Robobot. In '' Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'', Miasmoros is fought as a Tough category boss in the Volcano, and as a Tougher category boss in the Grasslands. For Super Kirby Clash, in Story Quests, Miasmoros is fought as a Tough category boss in the Seaside, and as a Toughest category boss in the Ruins. In Party Quests, it is fought as a Tough category boss in the Volcano, and as a Super category boss in the Grasslands. It is also fought as part of Team Triple Threat. Etymology Miasmoros's name is a portmanteau of "miasma" (defined as an unpleasant and unhealthy stench) and "Galboros," referencing it being made of putrid, poisonous sludge, and that it's a member of the Galboros family of enemies. Related Quotes Trivia *So far, Miasmoros is the only member of the Galboros family without a corresponding Galbo enemy. However, it bears heavy similarities to the Venog enemy, implying a connection between them. In turn, Venog uses attacks similar to those of Water Galbo, implying a connection back to the rest of the Galboros family. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, Miasmoros spits various objects when attacking. These include planks of wood, shields from Sword Hero armor, Gabon skulls, and spike balls. The spike balls appear to be scaled-down versions of the ammunition used by Royal Road Lollipop Tanks in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **Kracko releases several of these same objects in his battle. Gallery KPR_Miasmoros_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Miasmoros_3.jpg|Miasmoros spits a stream of sludge. KPR Miasmoros 2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) TKCD Miasmoros.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' SKC Miasmoros.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Miasmoros 2.jpg|Miasmoros jumps. SKC Miasmoros Furious.jpg|Miasmoros is furious! SKC Miasmoros 4.jpg|Miasmoros spews sludge. SKC Miasmoros 5.jpg|Miasmoros launches slimy projectiles. ja:ポイズンボロス ru:Миазморос Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Poison Enemies Category:Galbos Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash